We Wish You A (Chaotic) Happy New Year
by Ice Music
Summary: In which Hong Kong and America have a surprise planned out and lots of glass breaks. I am making a series out of this but I do not plan on posting it on . Rather, I am posting it on my DeviantArt account.


_So here is an Hetalia one-shot for the new year! Yeah, I know. I'm two days (or 48 hours) late but whatever! At least I finished it!_

* * *

It was just an average, booring day at the World Conference. Hold on! Since when has 'average' and 'boring' been mixed with 'World Conference'? Something funny is up. And who can we blame that on? Why America of course! _The Star Spangled Banner plays on in the background._ He was suspiciously huddling with Hong Kong in the corner of the room, raising England's suspicions. Germany was too amazed that America wasn't trying to take the spotlight again and England wasn't arguing with France to settle the disagreement going on between Turkey and Greece. Why in the world those two were there, Germany would never know. To add onto his amazement, in strutted three grinning male nations, who almost _too_ cheerfully started pestering everybody in the room. If he remembered correctly, those three were England's older brothers: Scotland, Ireland, and Wales. What in the world were they doing here? Seriously? Whatever was going on?

"They won't know what hit them!" America whispered/yelled.

England leaped to his feet and cried out, "What the bloody hell is going on, America!?"

Hong Kong face-palmed at the stupidity of America. Didn't the fool know the word 'quiet'?

America completely ignored the incredulous glares Hong Kong and England was smothering him with so that he could concentrate on the app which he was playing on his phone. Furiously, England ripped the phone from America's hands. He demanded answers loudly, waving America's phone around. Which very soon after drew the attention of England's [beloved] brothers.

Hong Kong groaned and started muttering tons of profanities under his breath. He dreaded the chaos that would follow.

"Hey little brother!" Wales teased good naturally. He flashed a warm smile at England before ruffling the hair of the youngest of the Kirkland siblings. Said youngest sibling yelped in protest, flinging his hands wildly at Wales.

America yelled loudly at Hong Kong to 'do it now'. The normally stoic country grinned widely, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Happily [almost too happily] the Asian, firework loving country bounced towards the large window covered by a large magenta colored curtain. Nobody stopped his seeing as England was too busy fighting with his brothers, Germany had head banged on the table, and everyone else was bickering like little children.

Hidden by the curtain, a large collection of fireworks were hidden. Hong Kong pulled the curtain away and quiet cheerfully set the fireworks off. Inside. When everyone heard the explosion, they all frantically ran around the room, more chaos erupting. A few of the sparks landed on the oval table and lit it on fire. Germany yelped as the fire scorched his skin and accidentally fell down as he scrambled out of his chair. America was running around [like a maniac] screaming 'Happy New Year' even though it was like, five hours away from the actual New Year. China was screaming something about how the Chinese had a different date for _their_ New Year as Veneziano was rushing to find Germany. Prussia was proclaiming himself 'ze awesomest country', not taking note of a **FLAMING** table. Hong Kong continually set off his fireworks even though nobody noticed them [except for America and Russia] and breaking the windows while at it – guess that means England will have to pay for them to be repaired! All the while, one [very creepy] Russian was sitting in the corner, grinning [creepily].

To sum it up, it was all total chaos reigning.

Then because America was feeling really random today, he started playing on his phone, the annoying song of the year: _Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows, 8 Hour Edition._ How he did that considering England had the silly nation's phone, I don't know. He just did. Why England could not turn it off, it might have to do something with the fact that he had no idea how to use modern technology (that and the fact that his brothers were distracting him from doing anything really but bash his head on the wall).

So yada, yada, yada happened, the end… Or is it?


End file.
